The Dark Keyblade Master
by RandomStoryPerson
Summary: After Sora has locked Kingdom Hearts, a new keyblade master comes into the picture, only she has a history with Cloud and Leon...I'm still relitively new at this but here goes.
1. Ch 1

Please review i'm still really new to uploading stories...they can be flames or apprases,

Desclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (which really drags, I wouldn't mind owning Leon or Cloud)

Twirling the keyblade in his hand Sora sighed, his bright blue eyes somber _Kari's safe and I've found Riku...also Donald and Goofy have found their king._ Pausing he looked up at the star filled sky, _I don't feel like i _need _to take on anymore Heartless, there's no more darkness for now..._a soft chuckle emerged from him as he opened the doors leading into the third district. _Hmm, what do ya know I'm a poet and didn't even know it._ "Sora what's so funny?" Goofy asked looking down at his best buddy, shrugging Sora turned his head, glancing back at him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He replied, before noticing dozens of Shadow Heartless surrounding a dark figure in the middle of the square, running up the the waist high wall he saw them moving closer. "Guys-" he started, when a shout echoed throughout the district, causing the Heartless to disappear without a trace. In the center was a young woman dressed in all black, her black and violet streaked hair framing her face, lifting her head up she stared difiantly at Sora.

"We meet at last bearer of the Keyblade." Her voice was quiet and cold, much like Leon's just not as deep, "now I can prove who the true wielder of the Keyblade is!" She shouted, streatching out her right arm, darkness rippled down her arm and pooled around her open hand as the keyblade oblivion began to form. "Now witness the true power of the Keyblade!" Leaping up she landed on top of the wall and grinned, "i'll allow you to at least defend yourself." Growling Sora held his Keyblade in both hands.

"Don't help, I can take her!" He yelled back, as Donald began raising his staff and Goofy his shield.

"Uh but Sora-" Goofy started,

"I'll be fine," glaring up at the young woman her alluring violet eyes held a hint of suprise, letting a smile grace his lips he chuckled "lets do this!" Quickly swinging his keyblade towards her legs she easily blocked with oblivion, yawned and flipped down into the square.

"Come on Sora, the marvolus boy who locked Kingdom Hearts isn't afraid...is he?" She taunted shaking her hair out of her face, a feral grin on her lips. "Are you even worthy of the Keyblade?" Sneering he began running down the stairs.

"Sora!" Donald shouted,

"Not now!" He whispered, turning the corner and slowly taking his stance, "I'm down here, what do you want!" The woman shuckled and shrugged her shoulders, looking around at the grey walls. The sound sent chills down his spine _that sounded too much like Ansem..._suppressing the urge to shiver he took a deep breath and focused his gaze on her.

"To see if you truely _are _worthy of the Keyblade, and if you know its power." Frowning she turned her head back and smiled, "now show me!" She shouted running at him, gasping he only had time to bring his Keyblade up to black as she brought it down, barely missing his head by mere inches. As she pulled away he swung at her side, hearing the clang as he struck her Keyblade, he heard her harsh laughter ringing his his ears. "is that all you got?" _she's fast, but she's also powerful!_ Bocking another attack, she began to rain combos down on him, _all she's letting me do is block!_

Leaping back the woman chuckled as Sora's stance faltered, swinging oblivion around it bit into the hardened flesh of his side, a ry of pain tore from his throat as he dropped to one knee and brought his hand up to the wound. "Now be a good boy and admit defeat, I don't want to make a mistake and chop your pretty little head off now do I?" She murmured, lightly pressing oblivion to his neck to emphasize her words.

"I..I give, but who...are you?" A cold, emotionless, smile formed on her lips as she lifted her arm up and the keyblade sank back into her hand.

"Serina!" Snapping her head up she noticed Leon standing inbetween Donald and Goofy.

"Hmph, we'll meet again. Maybe I'll tell you then." She said, turning around and striding through the doors into the first district.

"Ungh, no! He shouted, throwing his hand out ot catch himself and gasping for breath. _how did she beat me, if she holds a keyblade then why is she coming after me, and Leon...how does...he know her?_ Groaning he felt his body beginning to give before collasping onto the stone ground.


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (yet again...I still wish I did...)

A/N: The next chapters are probably going to be boring or just really cheesy i've been having a hard time with my computer and the fact that school's started again...anyways hope you like it and please review

&&&

"Serina?" Slowly opening his eyes, Sora noticed Cloud and Leon sitting at the small table _I must be in the house..._he absently thought glancing around at the torn wallpaper, "she's still alive? But I thought Ansem-" snapping his head over at that name, he saw Leon shake his head.

"She must have survived, her heart is not pure anymore you can tell by the way she wounded Sora. She has become strong...and yet-" he paused and looked down at the table, "she is not our Rin anymore" Cloud leapt to his feet, his black wing outstretching and snapping back with his rage.

"How can you say that, you knew the things Ansem did to her!" The usually stoic Cloud shouted, his face marred by pain and anger.

"I only heard rumors, nothing more...when I last saw her both of you were being consumed." Growling Cloud pounded his fist on the table.

"Damn you, if you cared about her as much as I did-"it was Leon's turn to get to his feet

"I cared about her more than you know, she was like my little sister, but what about you? You loved her didn't you...Aeris was never your light it was Rin, _I'm_ happy knowing she's alive but you, you want to go after her don't you?" Growling Cloud turned his back and stalked towards the door, but his shoulders slowly slumped.

"Yes." He murmured, turning back towards Leon "I want to find her, see for myself if she really has changed." Frowning Sora figured he should make his presence known.

"So her name's Serina, both men turned towards him as he sat up with a groan, "then you'll know this answer, why is she doing this, coming after me, asking if I'm worthy enough for the Keyblade...it chose me so I must be." Sighing Cloud walked back to his seat and slowly sank down into it.

"About a year after Ansem stared his _tests_ we found Rin on one of the floating rocks nearest to the top of the Rising Falls, I nursed her back to health, I noticed she had very unusual scars on her back..." shaking his head he paused.

"After Cloud began training her she disappeared, that's when a few of us heard of Ansem's experiments, but before anyone could look into them...the Heartless came, by the time I found her she was being consumed by darkness...all I heard we her and Cloud's promises, before they both disappeared."

Staring at the window of the small house, Serina sighed, _if only Cloud would come outside...then he could see that I'm-_ she stropped, what was she? A Heartless, or human? Closing her eyes she bowed her head _who am I kidding, I have no time for love anymore, the keybearer must be pushed, Ansem was nothing compared to the evil that's coming._ Looking up at the stars, storm clouds rolled in as lightening danced across the sky, "Cloud..." she whispered longingly, before turning around and walking into the second district.

"Come on Rin, if you can't beat me how can you beat anyone else?" Gasping for breath she glared at the blonde in front of her.

"Cloud, has it ever occurred to you that I might not want to willingly mess up your face, and when I do beat you it'll mean I've died or fallen asleep and it was a dream." Bowing her head she let her sword drop, unceremoniously, to the dark floor of the entranceway, her hands on her thighs.

"Rin...do you really think I'm the best?" Lifting her head up she saw his confused look, straightening she ran her fingertips absently over the bandages of his sword.

"Yes, its not physical strength, but the strength your heart possesses." Slowly he dropped the sword and scooped her into his strong arms. "Cloud?" She asked staring into his bright blue eyes, a slow smile formed on his lips as he leaned his head down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, gasping Serina stared at his closed eyes before melting completely.

"Cloud, Rin? Where are you guys?" Growling Cloud pulled away and glared at the door to the library, grinning Rin lifted up and kissed him gently before pulling out of his hold and picking up her sword.

"I'll come by your room later, promise." She whispered, climbing the stairs and opening the library door. "Squall?"

&&&

Thanks for your reviews Aaron, b.ofors


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (blah blah blah)

Welcome back to another chapter of this story, if your actually reading this I beg you for a review, even if its to say how stupid it is...anyways please enjoy!

&&&

"Milord, it seems there are two Keyblade wielders." A heavily cloaked man announced his head bowed to the shadows.

"Excellent," a deep voice murmured, "Soon I will get my revenge, tell me Leo who is the other Keyblade bearer..." the man faltered, clearing his throat he straightened.

"Serina..." the silence that followed was truly unnerving, "m-milord?"

"Serina...I thought she was destroyed, she opened her heart to the darkness, and yet-" an evil laugh began filling the dark room, "how ironic." Letting out a quiet sigh of relief Leo bowed his head again.

"What shall you have me do milord? Do I go after Serina or Sora?"

"Do nothing, watch them, tell me if the boy has gotten any stronger...I will pay Serina a visit myself." In the shadows, sounds of someone getting to their feet could be heard.

"Yes my lord." Leo murmured, bowing and leaving the room

"Soon Serina you will be mine again...and this time I will not be denied."

Keeping her hair in her face, Serina stalked across the main grounds of the coliseum. _I guess I'll stay here, Sora should show up._ "Hey! Excuse me." Stopping on the first staid she turned around to see Hercules smiling over at her. "You're new here aren't you?" Shrugging her shoulders she kept her face emotionless, "are you signing up for a tournament or just battling?" Glancing around she began noticing people filing through the door she came through.

"I'm looking for someone." She murmured, crossing her arms over her chest, studying the crowds more closely and the people passing her by.

"Oh really who?" He asked, sighing she climbed the stairs and leaned against a pillar. _Man I really don't want to talk to this idiot._

"Herc, there you are!" Turning her head she felt her jaw drop, but quickly shut it "I've been looking all over for ya!" A chubby satyr strolled out of the doorway with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry Phil," Hercules said chuckling, "I was just asking the new girl if she was here for a tournament or just to battle."

"Girl?" Turning his head Phil spotted Serina and licked his hand, before running it through his hair. "Well hello," he said strutting over to her, groaning Serina rolled her eyes and looked away, "and how may I be of service to you?" Spotting Cloud, Leon and Yuffie just walking through the double doors she let a small smile play on her lips.

"Sign me up for this tournament, if you can't then I issue a challenge to Cloud Strife and Sora." She said, her eyes never leaving the trio.

"I can do both and more." Phil suggested, wiggling his eyebrows, frowning she turned her eyes down to him.

"I don't think so." She growled disgustedly, levering herself off the pillar and walking into the coliseum.

Sighing Cloud sat down on a riser, watching combatants going to and fro. _Why am I even here? Rin wouldn't c-_ "hey you, blondie!" Blinking he turned his head, Phil had his arms resting on his bulging belly. "You've got a challenger, I don't know her to think of it she never said it, ah anyways she'll meet you after your buddy Leon finishes his match." Looking down at the ring, Leon was easily taking on a tall man that looked to be from Agribah.

"What did she look like?" Putting his hand to his goatee, he began stroking it,

"Hmm, lets see here...beautiful just like a nymph, wild hair black and purple and-" Cloud's breath caught in his throat.

"Violet eyes?" He asked, _oh please say yes._ Frowning Phil tugged his tiny beard

"I think so, hey where you going?" He asked as Cloud got to his feet.

"To meet my challenger." He muttered, breezing past Phil and walking down the stairs, _just keep him busy Leon, at least until I can find Rin._

_&&&_

Personally I had writer's block when I worked on this one so it probably is really retarted or cheesy but what can ya do?


End file.
